vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely 5-A Name: The Dragon, the First and the Last of the Aeons Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Genderless Age: Immemoriable (Exist since the first time the man started to dream) Classification: Aeon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (As a being of gnosis 40 reality bends around it, bringing the upper hand against any being of inferior gnosis), Reality Warping and Subjective Reality (As the Aeon bounded to the concept of Fantasy, the Dragon is capable of creating beings that do not exist and manipulate the lives of those that exist by removing the boundary between reality and the fantasies narrated by the Writer), Immortality (Types 1 and 8 in the concept of Fantasy), Event Negation, Flight, Large Size (Unknown type), Power Bestowal, Supernatural Affinity, Invulnerability (Can only be damaged by attacks capable to damage energy), Non-Physical Interaction, Information Analysis, Extrasensory Perception (Capable to see supernatural beings, magic and psyquic matrixes. Being of gnosis 40 or higher are capable to perceive several planes of existance simultaneously, being capable to attack and defend from enemies localized in other dimension. Can sense alterations in the reality and read the aura of others), Limited Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Sounds produced by beings of gnosis 40 of higher can't be controlled), High Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Beings of elevated gnosis can survive being in the Primordial Void for few days. Beings of gnosis 40 or higher can resist to Time Manipulation, being aware of any change in the timestream and their damage can't be negated by manipulating time), Immunity to Summoning, Banishment, Binding and Command Inducement Attack Potency: At least Continent level, likely Large Planet level (It created and manipulated the events of the War of the Heroes that consisted in summoning Sigma, a semi-divine meteor, destroying all life in Gaia. Its bounded to the Theresia Interregnum, and by just moving from there it will cause its complete destruction. Three levels above Ergo Mundus and Baal's Avatar and at the same level as the ones like Lazarus whose power is capable to one-shot entire planets) Speed: Unknown, possibly at least Massively Hypersonic+ likely far higher (One of the most powerful creatures between the three worlds, possibly comparable to Lazurus) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class G, likely far higher (Should be far stronger than any Dragon of Gaira or C'iel) Striking Strength: At least Continent level, likely higher Durability: At least Continent level, likely higher Stamina: Unknown, likely extremely high Range: At least planetary range (From Theresy is capable to bend the reality of Gaia) Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Ironically, despite being the manifestation of Fantasy itself it lacks of imagination, unable to properly manipulate reality by itself. It require of Apron, the one known as the Writer, to control reality in a "proper" way Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Dragons Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 6 Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users